warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal Boss Base
Arms Cache Current Layouts Boss Unit *The features the Boss Unit of Hannibal, the Hannibal Boss Tank. **The Hannibal Boss is a very unique large version of the Vanquisher. **The Hannibal Boss will fire upon any Units deployed from a Platoon. ***Including the following : ****Units deployed via Special Ops ****Units released from Rogue Storage Buildings ****Mercenary Mechs Base Defense Notes *Level 80 - Layout Defense Notes : **Features Patrolling Defenders ***NONE **Features 4 Level 15 Rocket Silos ***2 are Loaded with Level 10 Achilles Rockets ( the Front 2 Silo's ) ***2 are Loaded with Level 15 Icarus Rockets ( the Back 2 Silo's ) **Features 2 Level 9 Watchtower Bunkers ***Each containing Infantry Special Forces **Features a Spawning War Factories ***Spawns Paladins after ?m ??s ***Continues to spawn every ?m ??s while attacking units are deployed. **Features NO Land Mines Spawn Schedule *The is a Periodically Spawned Base. **The base does spawn regularly on the World Map. **The base is only available for short periods of time on an announced scheduled. ***Last Known Spawn Date : ****July 2016 Limited Attack Time Update History *The was introduced in the Game Update of Apr 21, 2016. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The is a Shadow Ops Target Base. **It awards 16,000 points *The may also be completed without an active Shadow Op phase. **A Gold Arms Cache ( ) will be awarded for its completion. *The contains 4 Eastern Horde Bonus Buildings : **2 contain a Level ? Nightmare ( the Front 2 buildings ) **2 contain a Level ? Hellhound ( the Back 2 buildings ) *Hannibal will not attack any unit spawned from a Eastern Horde Bonus Buildings. Trivia *The is the 2nd Non-Event Unique Rogue Base for the Eastern Horde faction. *The description revealed the name of man often shown carrying the Eastern Horde's leader General Mutoto to be Hannibal. ( Ref ) Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First appearance of a new Boss Unit'' - Hannibal Boss **''First Unique Base to use the Dam Fortress Background'' - Hannibal Boss Base Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/19/16 ) - Update Notes - Thursday 04/21/16 - ( Official ) - Introduction Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 04/24/16 ) - Eastern Horde 80 Hannibal Boss Base Discussion and Tips! - Player Discussion Gallery - World Map Icons Hannibal-Lv80-Base-MapICON-Cutout-2.png|World Map Icon With Background Hannibal-Lv80-Base-MapICON-(No-Label).png|World Map Icon No Label Hannibal-Lv80-MapICON-Labeled.png|World Map Icon Labeled Gallery - Dialogs Hannibal-Lv80-Base-Message-1.png|Dialog #1 Hannibal-Lv80-Base-Message-2.png|Dialog #2 Hannibal-Lv80-Base-Message-3.png|Dialog #3 Hannibal-Lv80-Base-Message-4.png|Dialog #4 Hannibal-Lv80-Base-Message-5.png|Dialog #5 Hannibal-Lv80-Base-Message-6.png|Dialog #6 Gallery Hannibal-BossBase-Description.png|Base Description HannibalBase-ArmsCache-(07-01-2016).gif|Arms Cache ( 07-01-2016 ) ArmsCache-Boss-Lg.png|Boss Base Arms Cache EasternHorde-StorageBuilding-Descent.png|Eastern Horde Storage Building Hannibal-BossBase-MapHUD.png|World Map HUD Hannibal-LargeIcon.png|Hannibal Large Icon Hannibal-InGame.png|Hannibal Boss In-Game Image Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Gallery - Historical GameUpdate_04-21-2016.png|Game Update: Apr 21, 2016 Introduction Hannibal-BossBase-Alert-(03-27-16).png|Alert Apr 24, 2016 GameUpdate 05-25-2016.png|Game Update: May 25, 2016 Arms Cache Update GameUpdate 06-29-2016.png|Game Update: Jun 29, 2016 Arms Cache Update Video Navigation Category:Boss Base Category:Eastern Horde - Unique Base Category:Shadow Ops Target Base Category:Dam Fortress Background Category:A to Z